Rotating gas turbine engine components such as compressor blades, turbine blades, and knife seal rings spin at high speeds. Many of these components are mounted in close proximity to static components such that the components may come into contact during rotation. Coatings may be used to reduce wear to rotating and static components when they make contact with one another. Such coatings may extend the useful life of the gas turbine engine components.
Coatings used to reduce wear may be applied using electroplating and/or blown laser deposition. These techniques may be expensive and the compositions of coatings applied may be limited.